Nick's survival season 3
by AlecGman
Summary: Two years after the events of Nick's survival. Nick, Clementine, and Kenny are finally letting people inside Howe's hardware in order to grow a community. However, The New Frontier has grown larger then ever thought possible. The New Frontier begins to attack innocent communities, Howe's being one of them. Will Kenny, Clem, and Nick stop them or will they be like everyone else?
1. Two years later

Nick looked around him at the unfamiliar surroundings. He saw a mirror at the end of the hallway he was in. He walked over to it and looked at himself. He saw that he was once again around 10 or 11 years old and he was still wearing the same hat. He remembered his uncle giving it to him, because he didn't need it. He looked at the backpack he was wearing, which was nothing special.

"Hey, Nick." A voice called out from behind Nick.

Nick didn't turn around. Instead, he looked in the mirror to see a younger version of Luke, just sitting behind him. Nick turned around to face Luke, who was just giving him a dead stare.

"Why'd you kill me?" Luke asked, angered.

"You didn't give me a choice." Nick's prepubescent voice spoke.

Luke chuckled. "Yes you did. You made the wrong choice."

Nick turned around and started pounding his head. "This is only a dream."

Nick kept saying this to himself, before Luke stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright buddy. You'll be in hell with me soon."

Nick looked at Luke with shock. "Stop! Just leave me alone."

Luke smiled an evil smile. "Why should i? I'm forced to fuckin' rot down here. I'm just tryin' to drag you down with me."

Luke began to laugh evilly and Nick started to scream.

Nick gasped as he awoke. He looked around him and saw that he was still in Howe's hardware. He laid back down on the wooden bed and began breath heavily. _What the hell was that?_ Nick hadn't experienced this ever since his best friend died. Nick looked at the other wooden beds to see other survivors sleeping in them. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, Nick sat up and grabbed his hat, sitting next to his pillow. He walked over to the steel bars to the parking lot of the hardware store. He replayed the memory of him and Luke running to a trailer's park to try and save Sarah. He also remembered the spot where Carlos died exactly. Even though it had been two years, Nick bowed his head in silence for his fallen friend. He could hear walking above him and knew that Kenny was on the roof again. He walked up the stairs leading to the roof and saw Kenny pacing back and forth.

"Hey, are you okay, Kenny?" Nick asked, concerned.

Kenny looked back at Nick. "Oh, I'm fine. What're you doin' up?"

Nick didn't want to tell him about the dream. "I just couldn't sleep, is all."

Kenny nodded and looked over the parking lot. He gestured for Nick to stand next to him. Nick walked over to him and stood, looking at the parking lot.

Kenny sighed. "You were right about letting people in. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Nick smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I understand."

Kenny gave a faint smile as he continued to look over the parking lot, which had nothing, but salvaged cars. "How's Clem?"

"She's still asleep."

Kenny nodded. "Good."

Nick looked at Kenny and noticed a crude eyepatch over his bad eye. "Did you make that yourself?"

Kenny chuckled. "Sure did. I was sick of wearing a fuckin' band aid wherever I went."

Nick looked at his golden watch to see the time. He looked at the sunrise and knew that his watch was synced. Nick patted Kenny on the back and began to walk to the exit. Kenny wanted to say something, but shrugged it off. Nick walked back down the stairs and into the courtyard, where Clementine was still sleeping. Nick didn't notice Alvin at first, but saw that he was laying right next to Clementine. Nick smiled and walked over to Clementine. _I really shouldn't wake her up._ Against his and Kenny's judgement, he shook Clementine.

"Hey, time to wake up." Nick said as he shook Clementine.

Clementine yawned as she stretched. Nick gave her a confused look and she looked back at him with surprise.

"You know, you're missing something." Nick smiled as he picked up her hat.

Clementine rolled her eyes and grabbed the hat. She looked at Alvin, who was still sound asleep. _Don't worry, goofball. You can sleep in._ Clementine stood up from her bed and gave Nick a hug. Nick wasn't expecting it, but he hugged her back. _Goddamn has she grown._

"Well, that was unexpected." Nick joked.

Clementine shrugged. "No time like the present."

Nick nodded and turned around.

"Wait."

Nick looked back at Clementine. "Yeah?"

Clementine sighed. "Do you know where Kenny is?"

"Yeah, he's up on the roof. Why?"

Clementine looked down in embarrassment. Nick looked down at her. "What's wrong, Clem?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. I just need to talk to Kenny."

Nick was confused, but nonetheless, he told her where Kenny was.

"Thanks, Nick."

"Don't mention it.

Nick watched as Clementine walked up the stairs to the roof. Nick stood there, just thinking about what she could've possibly been embarrassed about. _It could just be her growing up._ Nick shrugged it off and walked upstairs into Carver's office. He remembered walking in to see Alvin's body sitting there, just motionless. Nick gave a moment of silence once more. He walked over to Carver's chair and sat down in it. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down. He put his legs on Carver's desk and chuckled to himself.

"Who's in control now, Carver?"

After a few minutes of sitting in Carver's chair, Nick quickly grew bored and stood up. Nick shook his head and walked out of the room. He could hear faint voices coming from the door to the roof and knew that it was Clementine and Kenny talking. Nick, out of sheer curiosity, opened the door slightly and began to listen to the conversation.

"So, is it natural or is there something wrong?" Clementine asked Kenny.

Kenny sighed as he didn't want to talk about Clementine's "problem". "Look, all I can tell ya is that It's what women have to deal with. There's nothin' I can do, Clem. There should be some down in the stockroom. If there isn't, you'll have to use paper towels or somethin', ok?"

Clementine sighed. "Ok."

Nick cringed as he knew what Clementine was dealing with. It didn't sicken him, but it was really strange to hear that Clementine was now dealing with this.

He opened the door and walked up to the roof and could see that Kenny and Clementine were staring at him as they didn't expect him to walk up to the roof.

"Nick? What're you doin' up here?" Kenny asked, growing frustrated.

"I just heard you guys talking and what's going on?"

Clementine looked at Kenny with desperation. "Look, Clem's just tellin' me personal stuff. You really shouldn't get involved, boy."

Nick shook his head in frustration and walked away.

"Nick, wait!" Clementine yelled as she ran after him.

Kenny didn't move. Instead, he just observed the road to try see if anything was coming. _I'm ready for anythin' from the walkers. Just try attackin' us, you dumb undead fucks._


	2. The attack

Nick angrily stomped away towards the courtyard to see that some of the other survivors were beginning to wake up. Clementine ran after Nick, trying to talk to him. One of the survivors watched as Clementine stopped Nick in his tracks.

"Clem, don't even try to convince me that Kenny trusts me."

"He does, Nick. Please believe me. He's just-"

"Broken?"

Clementine looked down as she knew that Nick was right, to a certain extent. "You're wrong about him, Nick. You don't understand how much he's been through."

Nick sighed. "I'm not going through this again. If you want to believe that he's okay, then fine, but he doesn't seem to trust me, despite saying that to me on multiple occasions."

The man watching them walked up to them. "Come on, guys. Please don't fight."

Nick sighed and turned around to walk to his cot. The man followed him as Nick laid down on his wooden cot.

"Come on, Nick. You know that arguing with them is pointless."

"Look, Thomas, I don't want to talk about this now."

Thomas sighed as he knew Nick would need to get over the arguments eventually. Thomas walked over to Clementine, who hadn't moved.

"Look, Clem, are you sure that Kenny's okay? I mean, I'm not saying that he's not a good person, but it seems that he's becoming unhinged."

Clementine didn't answer as she walked away from Thomas with frustration. Thomas shook his head and walked over to his fellow survivors.

"Alright, guys. We're gonna have to get to work."

As Thomas began to give his group orders, Nick just laid on his wooden cot and just stared up at the one above him. Before Nick could think about anything else, he could hear and feel a soft rumbling sound. Nick raised his head in confusion to try to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He looked outside the metal bars to see vehicles in the distance. Nick's heart raced as he ran up to the roof to try to find Kenny. He saw Kenny staring at the vehicles.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, I see 'em. Get the guns. We're gonna make a stand."

Nick didn't hesitate as he ran to the armory, with Kenny following him. Kenny and Nick grabbed a large stockpile of guns and ran outside to see the rest of the group looking at them with confusion.

"Hey! What's going on?" Thomas asked Kenny.

"The New Frontier's comin for us. We've gotta make a stand against them."

"Why?"

Kenny stared at Thomas with an angered expression. "Don't question me. These guys are not friendly."

Thomas sighed as he grabbed a gun, with the rest of his group eventually joining in. Nick and Kenny ran to the roof with sniper rifles. Kenny and Nick ducked behind cover as they heard the vehicles stopping right in front of the building.

"Look, there's no one here. What're we doin'" A voice said from below Kenny and Nick.

"We still need to get the supplies, Badger. Once we get 'em, burn this place down. If you can, try to find that bitch Clementine, along with that fuckin' baby."

"With pleasure."

Kenny's eyes widened as he realized that Clementine was still downstairs. Kenny looked at Nick.

"Okay, I'm gonna distract them. You find Clem and get her the hell out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I just need her to be safe, you hear me?"

Nick nodded. Kenny sighed and put his finger on the trigger. Before he could fire, however, he heard Clementine's voice come from below him.

"I'm right here, Max!"

Max looked at Clementine with a sinister smile. "Oh, so now you decided to come back with us."

Clementine looked at Alvin, who she was carrying in her arms. "If you want to take me away, you'll leave this building alone."

"Oh, because people are in there?"

Clementine didn't respond and Max laughed. "Take her and burn this fuckin' building down. I don't give a shit about the supplies."

Badger grabbed Alvin out of Clementine's hands and another soldier bound Clementine's hands. Clementine tried to struggle, but Max began to help the soldier carry her to a New Frontier vehicle.

"Badger, work your magic."

Badger smiled as he took out a Molotov Cocktail and lit the rag. Thomas and his group saw what Badger was doing and ran away from the front door. Kenny realized what was going on and raised up from behind cover and began to take out the soldiers one by one. Max realized what was going on and gestured for a couple of the soldier to use grenades. The soldiers tossed the grenades up onto the roof, near Kenny and Nick. Kenny quickly grabbed the grenade back at the New Frontier. The other grenade made its way into the greenhouse and blew up, creating a fire with the wood inside. The New Frontier vehicles drove away as Nick finally snapped out of his confused state. Kenny shook Nick.

"Come on, kid. Let's get outta here!"

Nick didn't answer and instead tried to follow Kenny downstairs to the main area of the hardware store, but the fire spread too quickly and was blocking the exit. Kenny realized that the only way to escape would be to jump from the roof.

"Hey, are you afraid of heights?" Kenny asked.

Nick didn't answer, but instead stared down at the pavement below.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kenny climbed over the small wall on the roof and, without hesitation, jumped down. Kenny hit the ground without any problems.

"Come on, kid. Jump!" Kenny yelled up to Nick.

Nick reluctantly climbed up the small wall and jumped down. As Nick fell, Kenny realized that Nick would land improperly and ran over to catch him. As he caught Nick, Kenny fell and hit his head. Dazed, Kenny stood to his feet, trying to get Nick to follow him. Nick ran with Kenny into the woods surrounding Howe's hardware. After they made their escape into the woods, the building began to explode with many walls of fire protruding from multiple areas of the hardware store. Nick and Kenny looked back at store and knew that their whole plan was for nothing. Kenny pulled on Nick's shirt and the two walked away in the direction of The New Frontier vehicles.

"What's the plan, Kenny?"

Kenny looked at Nick. "We save Clementine and we get the hell out of here."


	3. Another Community?

Nick stared at the campfire as the pieces of wood burned away into the night sky. He looked across from him to see his best friend, Luke, just staring at the campfire as well. Nick looked around as he felt something was wrong. _Where's Uncle Pete?_ As soon as he thought this, Pete emerged from the woods carrying large pieces of wood.

"Nick, Luke, come help me." Pete ordered.

Luke immediately jumped up and began to help Pete. Nick, on the other hand, continued to sit in his chair as he watched Luke and Pete set the wood next to the fire. Pete looked at Nick with a frustrated stare.

"Goddammit boy, I told you to help!"

"I'm sorry, I was just…lost in thought." Nick spoke up.

Pete lifted an eyebrow as he stared at Nick. "Really, you expect me to believe that? You haven't done that whenever you were around me."

"I…I just-"

Pete held his hand up as he closed his eyes in frustration. Nick took this as a sign to stop talking. Pete walked over to his tent and looked back at Nick and Luke.

"I want you both in your tents in an hour, you hear me?"

Luke and Nick shook their heads in agreement as Pete walked into his tent. Luke sat down next to Nick, who was angered by his uncle's constant pestering.

"Hey, calm down, buddy. We'll be back in town before you know it."

"And go back to high school?"

Luke sighed. "We don't have a choice, ok? We just have our senior year and we'll be out."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know, right. I'm always right."

Nick chuckled. "Right."

Suddenly, Nick awoke to Kenny shaking him.

"Come on, damn you! Wake up!" Kenny yelled as he shook Nick.

Nick swatted his hands away as he looked up at Kenny. "I'm awake!"

"It's about damn time. Come on, we've gotta get movin' if we're going to get Clementine back."

Nick shook his head as he grabbed his hat. He placed it on his head as he stood up. Kenny signaled for Nick to follow him. Kenny and Nick walked down the desolate highway, which they had been traveling on for over two days. Nick groaned in pain as his back began to ache. Kenny looked over in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' really. It's just my back is really killing me."

Kenny chuckled. "Well, that's what happens when you sleep on the forest floor for two days straight."

"I don't remember it being this bad."

Kenny smiled, but didn't respond.

The duo continued to walk down the road. Nick looked in confusion as he thought he saw a makeshift turbine in the distance.

"Hey, Kenny. Do you see that?" Nick said, pointing at the turbine.

"Yeah, I see it."

"Should we go there?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice."

Nick nodded in agreement as they continued walking. Kenny and Nick walked until they saw a metal gate. Before they could approach the gate, a voice rang out.

"Hey! Don't even think about touchin' that gate!" A voice shouted.

Kenny looked up onto the catwalk to see a man in a blue police uniform, pointing an assault rifle at them.

"What do you want?!" Kenny shouted.

"Are you with the New Frontier?!" The man yelled.

Kenny and Nick looked at each other with confusion and then back at the man.

"No, I don't even know what that is." Kenny responded.

"They're crazy bastards that brand themselves."

Kenny remembered seeing the same brands back at Howe's hardware. "Yeah, I remember seeing them. They attacked our community and we're tryin' to find their main base."

The man lowered his rifle and nodded at someone. The metal gate opened and he signaled for Kenny and Nick to enter. As Kenny and Nick entered, the metal gate closed behind them and the man looked at them.

"The name's Tripp, just in case you wanted to know."

"My name's Kenny, and this here's Nick." Kenny said, patting Nick on the back.

"Alright guys, why do you want to find the base of the New Frontier?"

"Because they took a friend of ours. We…want to make sure that she's okay." Nick spoke up.

"Well, I'd advise you to stay away from that goddamn base. They'd shoot you if you walked up to their door."

"Well, what do we do?" Kenny asked, sounding desperate.

"There's nothin' you can do. Besides, you two look like shit. I would suggest that you stay here for a couple days before you go off on some rescue mission."

"Well, I could use a drink." Kenny said, wiping his forehead.

"There's a bar over there." Tripp pointed. "In the meantime, welcome to Prescott."

"Thanks, Tripp." Nick said, smiling.

"Don't mention it, just tell me when you're going to leave, 'kay."

"You've got it."

Tripp smiled as he walked back up to the catwalk to observe the front gate. Kenny and Nick walked into the bar that Tripp had showed them. They walked up to the counter to see a black man as the bartender. The bartender was confused at first, but quickly introduced himself.

"Name's Conrad, who are you?" Conrad said, extending his hand.

"Name's Kenny." Kenny said, shaking Conrad's hand.

"And you are?" Conrad asked, breaking his shake with Kenny.

"Nick." Nick said, shaking Conrad's hand.

"Well then, welcome to Prescott. What can I get you?"

"Anythin' that has alcohol in it." Kenny said, chuckling.

"You've got it. You know what, I'll make the first drinks on the house, what do you say?"

"Sounds great."

Conrad smiled as he poured two glasses of "alcohol". He handed the glasses to Nick and Kenny, who quickly drank it. Kenny coughed sharply as he looked at the glass.

"What the hell's in this, Conrad?"

Conrad laughed for a second. "That's the weak stuff."

Nick had the same reaction as Kenny. "Agh, this stuff sucks."

"Hey, don't go insulting my bar now."

"Sorry."

A woman walked into the bar and sat down next to Kenny. Conrad's eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Francine! How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, you worry too much."

"That's my job, isn't it."

Francine chuckled as she paid Conrad for a single shot. Conrad poured her drink and she consumed it fairly quickly.

"Well, you must've been thirsty." Conrad said with a smile.

"I've been out there for three days. Of course I'm thirsty."

Suddenly, Tripp burst through the front door, looking scared. Conrad, Kenny, and Nick ran up to him.

"Tripp, what's wrong?" Conrad asked, concerned.

"They're here, Conrad. They're finally going to take us over."

Conrad's eyes widened as Tripp ran out of the bar door. He quickly followed as Nick and Kenny looked at each other.

"You ready for more violence, kid?" Kenny asked.

"You'd better be ready, old man."

"Smartass."


	4. An unexpected loss

Kenny and Nick followed Conrad and Tripp to the front door, where "they" were waiting. Tripp and Conrad ran up onto the catwalk, with Kenny and Nick following them. Tripp looked down at Max who was looking up at him. He and Conrad pointed their rifles at Max, while Kenny and Nick kept more of a subdued approach.

"What do you want now?!" Tripp yelled.

Max grinned. "We want you and everyone else to lower your guns and come out with your hands up."

"Or else we'll kill the hostage." Badger interjected.

Tripp and the others looked on in confusion, while Badger took out the "hostage". Kenny's jaw dropped as he recognized the hostage. It was none other than the savior of his sanity, Alvin Lee Jr. Badger held up a pistol to AJ's head with a wide smile on his face.

"Wait!" Kenny yelled.

Badger looked up at Kenny and Nick who were lowering their guns.

"Get down here!" Badger ordered, pointing to Nick.

"You've gotta go down there." Kenny said to Nick, desperate. "We can't let AJ die, not now."

Nick nodded as he looked at Badger. "Alright, I'm comin' down."

Nick knew that anger was starting to boil inside of him, but he tried his best to keep his cool. Tripp ordered for the gate to be opened and Kenny walked through. Nick walked towards Max, but before he could say anything, he was grabbed from behind by two men. Nick struggled, but to no avail.

"Struggle and the kid gets it!" Badger yelled, still smiling.

"Please, just take me instead. If that means you'll let AJ go." Nick pleaded.

Badger thought for a moment. "Nah! I think I'll keep this little brat."

Nick's eyes widened as a gun was pointed at his temple. Realizing that death could overtake him at any moment, Nick felt like begging. Nick watched as Badger placed the pistol on AJ's small head. The next few moments felt like an eternity as he watched the former two year old fall to the ground, along with a loud ringing noise. Tears filled his eyes as he knew what was going to happen next. Before that could happen, however, he heard more gunshots and could faintly hear Kenny's yells of anger. Nick used this opportunity to escape as he ran back into Prescott. Conrad ran down the catwalk, while Tripp was trying to pull Kenny away.

"Kenny, dammit man, come on."

Kenny looked down at Nick. "Go find Clementine! I'll hold them off."

Nick stared at Kenny with shock. "No! I'm not leaving you, Kenny!"

Tripp threw Kenny down the catwalk and down next to the door. He pulled Kenny to his feet and looked him in the eye. "Kenny! Snap out of it."

Kenny punched Tripp, knocking him back. Tripp took this as a sign and ran towards Nick.

"Nick, he's not gonna move. Let's get Conrad and Francine and get out of here!" Tripp yelled at Nick.

Nick reluctantly followed Tripp as Kenny faced the New Frontier, with just a pistol. He screamed in rage as he fired at the whole army. He screamed in pain as a round shot through his lower left leg. He stood right back up and continued firing. Two rounds pierced Kenny's abdomen, which led to him falling to the ground. Kenny looked up at a man walking up to him. He recognized Max, pointing a gun at him.

"I'll see you in hell, fucker!" Kenny yelled.

Nick ran with Conrad, Tripp, and Francine until they reached Tripp's van.

"Get in! Now!" Tripp ordered.

Nick, Conrad, and Francine obeyed and entered the van. Tripp sat in the driver's seat and drove away, towards the back entrance of Prescott. Tripp looked through his rearview mirror to see the New Frontier filling the place with tear gas. _Fuck! No!_

Nick knew that he could've saved AJ. He breathed heavily as he realized that the three people that he loved and trusted, were either dead or missing. He began to cry and Conrad looked at him with pity. He patted Nick on the shoulder, but Nick shifted away from him.

"Hey, it's okay." Conrad paused. "At least he doesn't have to live in this world anymore."

Nick angrily stared at Conrad. "You don't understand. That baby was born from a member of the group that I used to be in. Now, I'm the only one left."

"Wait, didn't you say that someone in your group was taken by the New Frontier?" Tripp intervened.

"Yeah, but I don't even know if she's still alive."

"Hey, I'll help you get her out. Hell, I'll murder the entire community just so I can get my revenge." Tripp said, gritting his teeth.

"Cool your jets there, Tripp. We can't just run in there guns blazing." Conrad said, trying to calm Tripp down.

"At this point, Conrad, I don't even want to "cool my jets" like you keep tellin' me."

"We can't lose control, you'll become reckless."

"What if you lost Francine, Conrad?"

"Hey, you know that's a sensitive subject."

Tripp sighed. "Ok, Conrad. What's the plan?"

"We should head for Richmond. From what I hear, a community is growing over there. We'd have a higher chance of survival if we head there."

"You know what, I agree. So, Richmond then?"

Nick didn't answer as he was only thinking about Kenny and AJ.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tripp said, unsure.

 **P.S. I just want to know what you thought about what happened to Kenny in this chapter and if it would've been a better way to write him out of the video game. Also, if I don't update by December 31** **st** **, have a happy new year!**


	5. Why?

Nick looked around in confusion as he was sitting in a chair that he didn't recognize. He looked down at his shirt to see that it was the same one he wore two years ago. He felt his chin to see that it was the stubble he used to have. Confused, Nick began to look around the room. He recognized it as the dining room of the cabin he used to live in. He heard footsteps and tried to hide, but the man entered the room. The man looked at him with confusion as he didn't know why Nick was trying to hide.

"Nick, it's me, Alvin."

Nick didn't answer as he was just happy to see that Alvin was right in front of him. Alvin walked over to Nick

"Hey, are you okay?"

Nick shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alvin chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not Carver."

Nick chuckled. "Do you know where Pete is?"

Nick realized that this conversation was familiar. He remembered talking to Alvin, just before Clementine arrived with Luke and Pete.

"Oh yeah, he's with Luke, looking for an animal. It'll be nice to have fresh meat."

Nick shook his head in agreement. Alvin smiled as he turned to walk out of the kitchen. Before Nick could see what happened next, he woke up.

Nick shook awake as he saw that it was now the morning. He looked over to see Conrad and Francine sleeping. Tripp was still driving from the previous night.

"Oh, you're up." Tripp said, not surprised.

Nick rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're coming up on Richmond. You'd better wake Conrad up."

Nick shook Conrad, until he woke up. Conrad rubbed his eyes as he looked over at Francine.

"Come on, Francine. Wake up."

Francine didn't budge as she was still asleep. Conrad chuckled and looked at Nick. "She's a heavy sleeper."

Nick didn't smile, as just looking at Conrad and Francine, reminded him of what happened the previous night. Nick just looked down in depression, with Conrad feeling sorry for him.

"Look, I'm sorry about Kenny. I know he was your friend."

"You don't understand. It's not just that. You know that baby that was killed?"

"Yeah, you already told me last night." Conrad said, already feeling upset.

"Conrad, just leave him alone, okay?" Tripp interrupted.

Conrad shook his head and looked out his window. Nick did the same as he watched the trees pass by. He couldn't stop thinking about Kenny as he didn't have to die, nor did AJ for that matter. _Is he dead? I mean, I know AJ is, but Kenny could've gotten out of there. Wait, I didn't even hear a final gunshot after Kenny was on the ground, but he could've been dead to begin with._

Tripp noticed a large "Welcome to Richmond" sign pass by and he smiled as soon as it passed him. That smile soon faded as he saw the buildings of Richmond were completely abandoned. Tripp came across a large steel door and he cocked his head, confused.

"Alright, we're here."

Tripp turned off the car and stepped outside. Conrad and Nick did the same. Tripp put his hands on his hips, confused.

"What the fuck is this?" Tripp asked himself.

"It's a steel door, Tripp." Conrad answered.

Tripp didn't answer as he realized that there was symbol on the door. He recognized it as the New Frontier symbol. Before he could do anything, Max and a couple other soldiers noticed them on the catwalk. He immediately pointed his assault rifle at Tripp while the other soldiers pointed them at Nick and Conrad. Conrad, Nick, and Tripp pulled out their guns in self defence.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?!" Max yelled.

"We were lookin' for safety, not your fuckin' tyranny." Tripp answered.

Before the argument could continue further, a small click came from behind the small group. Conrad was shocked to see Francine holding them at gunpoint.

"Francine!"

"Shut the fuck up, Conrad."

"Why?"

"You thought I really wanted to be with you in Prescott?"

Conrad didn't answer as anger began to brew inside of him.

"Look, just let us go." Nick pleaded.

"No, you'll just tell other people about us. I can't risk that, you're goin' to quarantine."

The large steel door opened and more New Frontier soldiers emerged from it. Nick, Tripp, and Conrad walked inside the building, with Francine holding them at gunpoint. They walked downstairs into a basement, with a door at the bottom. They entered the basement and Francine grabbed their weapons. She pulled the door shut as she walked out of the building.

Conrad sat down on a bench, still confused about what happened. Tripp began kicking the lockers around him in anger. Nick just stood still as he saw the silhouette of a small person on the other side of the room. The figure slowly walked out of the darkness and once the figure was completely out of the shadows, Nick looked at her with shock.

"C…Clementine?" Nick said, shocked.

Clementine didn't respond. Instead, she charged at Nick and tackled him to the floor. Nick thought she was attacking him, but he soon found out that it was just one of her special hugs. Nick hugged her back as he began to cry tears of joy. Tripp walked over to them and looked at Nick with confusion. Conrad didn't care about what was going on.

"So, are you two done?" Tripp joked.

Nick didn't even look at Tripp as he pushed Clementine off of him. Nick and Clementine stood to their feet.

"It's good to see you, Nick." Clementine said, smiling. "Where's Kenny?"

Nick didn't answer. Instead, he only lowered his head. Clementine stared at him with her eyes wide open.

"No, that can't be true."

Nick closed his eyes in sadness. "It is true, Clem.

Before Clementine could respond, the basement door opened.

"You!" Max pointed. "Joan wants to have a talk with you."

"Why?"

Max pointed his rifle at Nick. "Do I need to give you a reason?"

Nick sighed as he followed Max, along with a few other soldiers, out of the basement.


	6. The meeting

Max urged for Nick to walk faster towards the building in front of them. Nick remembered being in this position before, after being captured by Carver. _That was a horrible walk through the woods._

"Hey, Bob, you can open the door." Max said, frustrated.

Bob nodded and opened the door. Max pushed Nick inside with the barrel of the rifle. After Nick entered the building, Max quickly closed the door behind him. The guards inside of the building led Nick to where four other people were sitting. Three men and a woman.

"It's okay, sit." The woman said calmly.

Nick sat down as she walked over to him in order to sit down next to him. Nick felt uncomfortable as he didn't know who she was.

"Oh, my apologies, my name's Joan." Joan pointed at both of the men. "That's Clint, David, and Dr. Lingard."

The men waved at Nick and he nervously waved back.

Joan chuckled. "Oh, sorry. David, can you take off Nick's restraints."

David nodded. "Sure."

David pulled out a knife and walked over to Nick. David cut the plastic restraints and walked back over to his seat. Nick nervously looked back at Joan.

"So, what do you want?"

Joan chuckled. "I see you as a person that could be a great asset to the New Frontier."

"H…How?"

"You've lost many people that you've loved, right?"

Nick didn't answer as he revisited the deaths of all his friends, including his uncle Pete. Joan knew that he had lost people that he loved as he didn't respond.

"Anyway, whoever you love, that's still alive of course, can be safe here. I just need to know that you'll be a part of this great community."

Nick wanted Clementine to be safe, but he couldn't stop his anger from rising. "Your great "community" murdered a baby and my best friend!"

"What?" Joan asked, clearly confused.

"I was in two communities attacked by your community. The first one was at Howe's hardware. The second was in a small community named Prescott. This doesn't sound familiar at all!"

Joan chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"There's no need to argue, Nick. This community doesn't raid innocent people. We scavenge and grow food here, we don't steal." Clint said, confident.

"Yeah, if Max raided innocent places, I would kill him myself." David said, sounding tough.

"But-"Nick attempted to speak.

"I think I've heard enough out of you. Are you going to join us or not?" Joan asked, getting frustrated.

Nick stared Joan into her cold eyes. "No."

Joan sighed. "That's a shame. You could've had a great start here, but you chose to just throw that down the toilet."

The door from across the room opened and David smiled as he saw the man.

"Hey, Javi!" David yelled.

"It's nice to see you too, David." Javier responded.

Joan looked at Javier. "What are you doing in here?"

Nick could notice that Javier gave a slight wink to David. Suddenly, Javier pulled out a pistol, along with David. Javier pointed it at Joan, while David pointed it at Clint and Dr. Lingard. Clint and Lingard looked at David with complete shock.

"David, what're you doing?" Clint asked, trying to remain peaceful.

"I'm sick of your fucking lies, Clint." David turned to face Joan. "Along with you."

Joan chuckled. "How can you prove that I lied to you?"

"Someone from the hospital told us that you're raiding other communities and he told us everything."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name."

Joan chuckled. "Then you can't prove that I did it."

The door opened and the New Frontier soldiers entered with Francine leading them. David and Javier couldn't believe what was happening. Clint rushed David and grabbed his gun, while Joan rushed Javier for his gun. Clint and Joan won their separate battles and they pointed the guns at Javier and David. Nick knew that he had to fight for the side of Javier and David, but he didn't know how to do it.

Joan turned to face Nick. "I know who you were talking about, Nick. He was a man with a brown baseball cap, he had an eyepatch, and he was wearing a green sweatshirt?"

Nick looked up at Joan with shock. "How?"

"That girl in the quarantine area, you know her as well."

Nick shook his head as he couldn't believe what was happening. He charged at Joan, but she quickly threw him to the ground.

"I had a feeling you two were up to no good." Joan said, facing David and Javier.

The door opened once more and there were more New Frontier soldiers entering the room. This time, they entered with a man that they appeared to be holding hostage. Nick couldn't see who the man was as there were too many soldiers blocking his view. As soon as the man came into view, he still couldn't recognize the man as he was wearing bandages that covered the discernable features.

"Is this him?" Joan asked Nick.

The man in the green jacket turned to Nick and Nick quickly recognized him.

"K…Kenny?" Nick asked, shocked.

Kenny looked at Nick, but he didn't show an expression. It was just blank. Nick knew the reason why and he said the first thing that he could think of.

"Kenny, Clementine's alive, she's just down in a basement."

Kenny understood what Nick had said and his eyes lit up as he looked at Nick with look of surprise and joy.

"Is she okay?" Kenny asked, desperate.

Before Nick could say anymore, he was hit over the back of the head with a gun by Joan. Joan nodded to the other guards and they knocked out Javier and David. Kenny watched as Joan walked up to him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Kenny asked, enraged.

"I don't have a clue about what you're talking about." Joan said, acting dumb.

Kenny could hear footsteps coming up from behind him. Knowing that something was going to happen, he looked up at Joan to say something, but darkness quickly overtook him before he could say it.


	7. The choice

Kenny awoke with a sense of anger. _I'll tear these fuckers limb from limb._ He looked around him and saw Clementine in the room with him.

"You're alive, thank god!" Clementine said as she hugged Kenny.

Kenny began to cry into Clementine's shoulder as he was grateful to God in heaven.

"Are you alright, Clem?"

"Yeah, but where's Nick?"

Kenny sighed. "I don't know, they knocked him out, but they knocked me out and took me here. Do you know where we are?"

Clementine shook her head to Kenny's frustration. Kenny stood to his feet and immediately began to pace back and forth.

"Okay, we've gotta think of somethin'. There's gotta be some way out of here."

"I've already looked. There's nothing in here."

Kenny shook his head. "Nah, that's not good enough. We need to keep looking."

Kenny kicked the wall in frustration. He paused for minute when he felt the brick move. He kneeled down and observed the brick. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled. The brick came out fairly easily.

"Alright, Clem. You're gonna get out of here."

Clementine looked at Kenny. "What about you?"

Kenny sighed in sadness. "I'm gonna stay behind. I'm not lettin' these monsters get away with killin' a baby."

Kenny paused as he heard footsteps coming towards them. "Shit! Clem, help me move these bricks."

Kenny and Clementine began to tug on the bricks surrounding the loose one. Unfortunately, the bricks refused to move.

"What the fuck?!" Max yelled, looking through the bars of the door.

Kenny looked up at Max with anger. Max opened the door and aimed his rifle at Kenny. Kenny's eyes widened when he saw Badger enter the room. Kenny charged at Badger, but Badger countered with a swing of his rifle. He turned Kenny over and bound his hands. Max kept an eye on Clementine, who was ready to pounce.

"Get her too. Joan has a plan for both of 'em."

Badger smirked at Max and walked over to Clementine. He bound her hands and brought her to her feet.

"Get up!" Badger yelled at Kenny.

"Kenny, please." Clementine begged.

Kenny reluctantly stood to his feet. Max pointed his rifle at Kenny.

"Come on!"

Kenny knew that fighting would be futile. He looked over at Clementine, who was giving him a determined look. Kenny sighed and followed Max out of the room. Badger forced Clementine out of the room and she hit a wall. Kenny looked back, but Max forced him to keep moving. Eventually, they walked out into the open and Kenny was surprised to see a crowd. Kenny walked onto a wooden platform and Max forced him to his knees. He watched as Clementine was forced to do the same thing. He saw David in the middle of them, on a chair, about to be hung. Joan stepped out and smiled to the crowd.

"Now, I know you're probably curious as to why I've called you here today."

The crowd murmured in agreement.

Joan chuckled. "David has betrayed us, he has murdered our people. Drop the curtain!"

Behind Joan stood two coffins. One held Clint and the other held Javier. David stared at Joan with anger. He felt as if he could break out of his restraints, but they were too tight around his wrists.

"These two people were killed by David." Joan began to fake her crying. "It breaks my heart to see Clint and Javier pass away." Joan smacked her hands together. "We need to discipline those who feel like betraying us. Who better to do it than three good friends?"

Joan noticed Nick in the crowd, just watching, along with Tripp and Conrad. "Ah, I see you've escaped."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to teach the population of Richmond a lesson. Betraying a community you were sworn to protect is the worst crime you could commit nowadays."

"Look, if you want to teach Richmond a lesson. Use me, not my friends."

"So ready to sacrifice yourself for others? No, I don't think so."

Nick looked at Kenny and Clementine, who were staring back at him with desperation.

"You know what, Nick? You've caught me in a good mood today. I'm going to give the chance to save one of your friends, just one."

"What the fuck?!" Kenny yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Clementine said.

Joan smiled at Clementine with an evil smile. "Let's just say, that either you or your friend needs to learn a lesson."

"Joan, doesn't this seem a little extreme?" Dr. Lingard asked, concerned.

"It is necessary." Joan turned to Nick. "Come on, who's it going to be? Your friend, Kenny? Or his daughter, Clementine?

Nick stared at Joan with complete and utter shock. "No, please don't do this. They're innocent in all of this."

"Are they really? You are really testing my patience, young man."

Nick clutched his head in his hands as he couldn't believe what he was doing. Kenny knew that Nick wouldn't be able to choose.

"Nick, don't think about this. Save Clementine, don't worry about me."

Clementine looked over at Kenny. "No, I'm not letting you die."

"We don't have a choice, Clem."

Kenny looked at Nick and saw him look up at Joan. "Kid, she's not gonna listen. Just save Clem, okay?"

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm doing this._ Nick's face looked as if it were going to explode. He blurted out what naturally came to him.

"Let Clementine live, she's too young."

Kenny smiled at Nick. "You did the right thing, Nick?"

Joan chuckled. "What a stereotypical choice, Nick, but I admire you compassion for children."

Joan smirked as she turned to face Badger. "Shoot her."

Nick and Kenny's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Wait! I said Clementine should live."

"You did, but there's something else you need to understand, along with the people of Richmond. Betrayal."

"Joan! Think about what you're doing, she's just a child." David pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to him. Don't take her away from me, please."

"I can do whatever I want. Shoot her."

Clementine looked around in fear, before closing her eyes in acceptance. _I didn't want Kenny to die and he'll live._ Badger smiled as he would finally get to kill someone.

"Wait!" Nick yelled out.

It was quick and painless, but Clementine's lifeless body fell to the wooden floor.

"NO!" Kenny screamed.


	8. Revenge

Kenny just stared at the body of Clementine with complete disbelief. Everything appeared to moving in slow motion to him. He blinked his eyes rapidly as he knew that he had failed what he had set out to do. _No, I'm not lettin' you take her away from me, just like that?_ Kenny could hear David yelling at Joan. He looked over at Nick, who was on his knees, looking defeated. Conrad was completely speechless. Tears began to fall down his face as it reminded him of his lost daughter. Tripp looked at Joan with a determined look. _Fuck you, Joan!_

Tripp pointed the pistol at Joan and fired a single shot, shooting through her head. Her body fell to the floor and the crowd began to run in all directions. Conrad shook out of his dais as he noticed the New Frontier soldiers closing in on them. He pulled out his pistol and began firing at the soldiers. Tripp noticed that Nick was just standing there, completely oblivious as to what was going on. He noticed a soldier aim their rifle at Nick. Tripp ran up to Nick and pushed him behind cover with a round barely grazing him. Nick shook his head and Tripp slapped his face.

"Hey, come on! I need your help here, okay?!"

Nick shook his head.

"Okay, good."

Nick could feel the rage begin to boil. Eventually, he felt the anger completely overtake him. He pulled out his pistol and rose up from behind cover. He yelled at the top of his lungs as he shot the soldiers closing in on them. After he stopped them, Tripp pulled him down again.

"Look, I know you're fuckin' pissed, but right now, we can't risk anymore lives. I need you with me."

Nick looked at Tripp and then looked over at Kenny, who was just sitting there. He was just staring at Clementine, shaking his head in disbelief. David was trying to get free, but the rope began to grow tighter and tighter around his neck.

"Tripp?"

"What?"

"We've gotta get David."

Tripp grabbed Nick's shoulder. "Why?"

"He tried to save me, I need to repay the favor."

Tripp shook his head in disagreement, but sighed. "Fine."

Tripp looked around for Conrad and found him behind another barrier. "Hey, Conrad!"

"What?!"

"We need your help! We need to get David down from that."

Conrad shook his head. "Sorry, I'm focused on findin' Francine and puttin' a goddamn bullet in her."

Tripp didn't say anything as he looked over his cover to see more soldiers closing in on their position.

"Look, Nick. I can cover you, but that's about it."

"That's fine, I just need to get over there."

Tripp nodded and rose from cover, very slightly. He shot at the soldiers and they were taking cover.

"Ok, go now!"

Nick ran straight towards the wooden platform, where he stopped in his tracks when he saw Clementine's body. He shook his head and climbed onto it. He ran over to David and cut the rope that was hanging him. He also cut off David's restraints.

David shook his head. "Thanks."

Before Nick could respond, the New Frontier began to fire at them once more. Nick almost dove for cover, but something stopped him. He looked at Kenny, who was still sitting there. Nick knew that he had another choice, but he wasn't going to let his best friend die. He ran over to Kenny and began to drag him. He barely drug him behind cover as a round barely grazed his left ear. Nick looked over at David.

"What's the plan, David?"

David thought for a moment. "First of all, we need to kill these soldiers. We don't have to worry about walkers, but I would keep an eye out."

David looked at Javier's corpse and bowed his head. "You will be avenged, brother."

"Hey, you pussies just gonna hide?!" Badger yelled out.

Nick recognized that voice. It was the man that took the two most important people in his life. Anger began to boil inside of him once more. Before Nick could react, he saw Kenny's eyes grow wide with anger. Kenny was about to rise, but Nick and David pulled him back down.

"Don't fuckin' hold me! Let me at 'em!"

"Look, I know you're upset, Kenny, but I need you. Right now!"

Kenny calmed down a little bit, but not much. "He ain't getting away with this!"

"Don't worry, I'm with you there." David agreed.

Nick peered over his cover to see more New Frontier soldiers. _Where's Tripp and Conrad?_ His question was answered as he saw Tripp and Conrad firing on the soldiers, causing them to scatter. Badger began to flee, along with Francine.

"Oh no, you fuckin' don't!" Kenny screamed.

Kenny, Nick, David, and Conrad ran after Badger and Francine. Francine and Badger entered a large building and closed the door behind them. Kenny began to pound on the door. He began kicking and kicking and eventually, the door broke open. The group could hear panting behind them and they noticed Tripp running up to them. Kenny, Nick, and Conrad, however, had too much anger on their hands to care. They ran into the building and climbed up the stairs to the top. Kenny turned the corner to see Badger right in front of him. Badger hit him with his gun, knocking him out cold. Nick, however, was already on top of him.

"You're gonna fuckin' pay!" Nick yelled.

Conrad ran past them and into the next room, where he saw Francine pointing a gun at him. She fired and it hit him in the abdomen. Conrad screamed in pain, but he fired on Francine, which hit her in the chest, barely missing the heart. Conrad fell to his knees as the pain was becoming worse.

Nick did his best to hold Badger down, but Badger forced him off of him. Badger pushed Nick up against the wall and began to choke Nick. Nick could feel his life being squeezed away, but a second before death took him, Badger let go. His body went limp and Nick saw Kenny standing above him, holding a machete.

"Thanks."

Kenny didn't even acknowledge what Nick had told him. He looked at Badger's lifeless body and imagined his "episode" with Carver. He walked over him and began cutting his face with the sharp machete. After about 15 swings, Kenny felt exhausted and he sat down next to Nick.

"Please tell me I did the right thing." Kenny said, starting to cry.

"Fuckin' A. You couldn't have done anything better." Nick said, trying to be optimistic.

Kenny was too upset to understand his jokes. Kenny began to sob and Nick wrapped his arms around him. Kenny would usually pull away, but now, he didn't even care. He needed a hug after all he had been through.

David walked past the two and walked into the room where Conrad had been shot. He could see Conrad standing over Francine.

"I'm sorry, Francine." Conrad said, crying.

He shot over 10 rounds into her skull. Conrad dropped the gun and looked over at David, who nodded in approval.

"Come on, you need medical attention."

Conrad nodded and David helped him get to the medical center.


	9. The (actual) end

Three days later, the fighting had stopped. The New Frontier had lost and people were living in peace. Nick just stared at the bulletin board, filled with people who had lost their lives in and out of Richmond. Nick stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two pictures. One of Sarah and one of Clementine, when she was 11. Nick felt like crying, but he posted the pictures up on the board. David walked up to him.

"You lost your daughter?"

Nick chuckled, but it soon turned into even more sadness. "No, she wasn't my daughter, nor was she Kenny's. She was actually a very good friend…" Nick's eyes began to well up. He couldn't finish his sentence as he was already starting to sob.

David placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. I actually wanted you and Kenny to meet my family. How does dinner sound?"

Nick shook his head. "It sounds great."

"Alright, then. I'll see you there."

"Thanks, David."

David nodded and walked away, giving Nick his space. Nick took a deep breath and looked at the board. _I'm sorry, Clementine. I thought I could keep you and AJ safe, but I couldn't. Wherever you are, please forgive me._ Nick turned around and walked out of the building to see the children of Richmond, jumping and playing around. He saw Conrad sitting on the front steps, reading some kind of a book.

"I give you the mausoleum, of all hope and desire. Which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you, not that you may remember time, but that you may forget. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

"What's that you're reading?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's just a history book that I found lying around. My father always tried to get me to read history books, but I was too damn stubborn."

"Well, it seems like your father was right. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Conrad chuckled. "Just don't tell my father, alright?"

Nick patted Conrad on the back and Conrad smiled back at him.

"Hey, Conrad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Tripp and Kenny are?"

"Oh, Tripp's at the bar and Kenny is at that little girl's grave." Conrad saw Nick become upset. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, it's okay. Just watch what you say next time."

"Will do."

"See you around, Conrad."

"See ya."

Nick walked past Conrad and walked in the direction of Clementine's grave, which was just outside the steel walls. He saw Kenny kneeling down, right beside Clementine's grave, holding her baseball cap.

"Oh, you found it."

Kenny looked over at Nick. "Yeah, I did."

Nick sat down next to Kenny. "How are you feeling?"

"Like complete bullshit. I promised myself to keep her safe and now look at her."

Kenny looked over at Clementine's grave. He placed the baseball cap on the cross. "You rest in peace, Clementine."

Nick bowed his head in silence for his fallen friend. Kenny looked over at Nick.

"Hey, I've been thinkin' about leavin', never lookin' back, ya know?"

Nick stared at him with shock. "No, you can't do that. I need you here, Kenny."

"Does anyone else need me?"

Nick began to feel sick. "Please, Kenny. I don't know anyone else. I don't want to lose you too."

Despite Nick not saying much, this affected Kenny to a whole other degree. Kenny sighed and looked over at Nick.

"Alright, if you want me to stay, I'll stay."

Nick smiled and leaned in to hug Kenny, but Kenny pushed him back. Kenny stood up and stared at the cross holding Clementine's hat.

"I'm real glad to have met you, Clementine." Kenny said, tipping his hat.

Nick stood up. "So, Kenny, David and his family are having dinner tonight. Do you want to come? You're invited."

Kenny shook his head. "No, I really can't stand to see another family so happy. I just…need some time, ya know?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I completely understand. Take as much time as you need."

Kenny nodded. "Thanks buddy."

Kenny walked into Richmond with Nick following him. "So, I guess I'll see when I'm ready to accept this?"

Nick shrugged. "Whenever you feel ready."

Kenny nodded and walked off in the direction of a place to sleep.

Nick looked over at the bar next to him. _I guess I might as well check on Tripp._ Nick walked inot the bar to see Tripp drinking heavy liquor at the bar. Tripp noticed Nick walk up to him.

"Oh, hey Nick, you want a drink?"

"Sure. Why the hell not?"

Tripp smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Come on, take a seat, you deserve it."

Nick sat down next to Tripp and Tripp hit the table, alerting the bartender.

"I need another one of these." Tripp said, pointing at his drink. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, no problem." The bartender responded.

The bartender handed Nick the drink and Nick consumed it with one big gulp. Tripp chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to…Clementine, was it?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that was her name."

"I'm sure that she ain't pissed at you, at least in an afterlife. You tried to save her, at least she died knowin' that."

"Yeah, you're right. I know you are."

Tripp shrugged. "Hey, don't take my word for it, but you know what, I might've had too much to drink, so, I'm gonna go take a nap, which I suggest you do as well. You hear me?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Good."

Tripp stood up from his seat and left the bar with Nick following him. He followed Tripp until they made it to their sleeping quarters. Nick went into the room across from Tripp.

"Hey, have a good nap, Tripp."

"Yeah, you too buddy."

Nick closed his door and observed the room. Despite sleeping in this room for three days, he still wasn't used to it. Nick walked over to the bed and laid down on it. He took his hat off and set it on the nightstand. Sleep began to grab at Nick and the last thing he imagined before the darkness overtook him, was the first time he had laid eyes on Clementine. He knew that she saved his life on more than one occasion and Nick silently thanked her as he quickly fell asleep.

 **P.S. This is the (most likely) official end to this short series. I hope whoever read it liked the concept. When Season 4 is released, I might come back to this series, but I'm not sure. I hope that you all enjoyed the somewhat satisfying ending. Have a good rest of your year!**


	10. Random QA

Question 1: Why did you kill Clementine?

Answer: As much as I hate to say this, it would've been too obvious had I picked Kenny. Kenny was supposed to die, but I felt that people would expect that. Clementine's death was supposed to anger Kenny to the point where he would commit suicide. However, I couldn't do it and the character lives…for now. The reason in the story why Clementine was killed was because it was to show how cruel Joan was and what she was willing to do in order to convince Richmond.

Question 2: Why introduce Javier only to kill him off?

Answer: This question may be what most people ask, with the obvious one being Clementine's death. My idea was that Javier and David's family became a part of the New Frontier. They were all branded. Javier and David were planning this escape for weeks and they finally had the opportunity, unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. Clint was killed, along with Javier, by Joan as a way to convince Richmond that she was the hero.

Question 3: Why Nick of all people?

Answer: This question will finally be answered, despite the fact that this question should have been in the first story. Anyway, I chose Nick because I felt that he didn't have enough time in Season 2, so I was curious as to what would happen if he survived. I ended up creating three stories just to expand on Nick's future.

Question 4: Will there be another sequel?

Answer: I don't know. Probably not. If Season 4 is written in a way to where I can bring Nick back, then yes. However, seeing as how it will be Clementine's story once again, Nick will most likely not come back. However, I could write a side story with Kenny and what happened to him after the events of "Nick's survival season 3".

Question 5: Why did you let Conrad and Tripp live?

Answer: It was basically the same reason as to why I created a story where Nick lived. They didn't have enough time on-screen, especially Conrad. I know Tripp was a main character, but he died no matter what. I didn't want him to die, so I made sure that he lived, albeit drunk.

Final Question: Why did Nick have the flashbacks in all of the stories?

Answer: I did it as a way to show a little bit of Nick's backstory, or at least what I thought. I wanted to include a nightmare or flashback in every chapter, but I knew that it would just grow repetitive.


End file.
